


Dirty Dancing After Dark

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: ichabbie - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: The Revolutionary Reenactment group are forced to share the same building with the young people of the town, who just want to cut loose and have fun. What will happen when Crane sees how Abbie let's loose on her downtime.





	Dirty Dancing After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fic that popped into my head as I was walking through the mall. Don't ask. Lol. I also wanted to have Abbie get under Crane's skin a bit. especially with him bragging to her about his and Katrina's nights about the town. Some say he was flirting with Abbie when he talked about the nightclubs he and his wife attended, and the types of dancing. Then he left her in the Archive with a Pizza-For-One. Smh. Hope you enjoy. I welcome any comments.

 

 

> "Listen up all of you," says Peter Chattham sounding his gavel, he was the man in charge of The Sleepy Hollow 'Revolutionary Reenactment group.
> 
> The room was all a chatter about the certain changes being made regarding usage of the building for after hours dancimg.
> 
> "Quiet down. "I'm sure all of you have heard the latest news by now about a new nightclub opening up in our small town. According to some,  there are simply not enough places for our young people to go and cut loose. In fact this very idea had been brought up by several young people right here in this room. Though I will not be naming names. Once again the room was buzzing, as people began whispering and looking about the room to see who the guilty part was.
> 
> "I don't see why we should have to be the one's to share our building with a bunch of unruly, alcoholic infused hooligans. "It's simply not fair!"an elderly gentleman shouted. "Just you wait, he said shaking his cane angrily. All it takes is for a  fight to break out over some young gal, and someone will probably get shot, because that's how things get settled with this _here_ generation, and next thing you'll know they're shutting down the building. _Mark my words._
> 
> _Calm down_ Ed. "You know you shouldn't be getting all worked up, given your high blood pressure."
> 
> _Aw_ to hell with my blood pressure. 'This here is important." Now I've lived in this town for some sixty five years, and i'll be damned if i see it come to ruin over some after hours _get your freaky_ on, or whatever the hell they're calling it these days.
> 
> _Alright_ settle down. Now as i was saying due to the latest news, there will be some other changes made. That unfortunately will be the impact this will have on the amount of time we'll have for rehearsals. 'well have to be out of here by at least 7:30.
> 
> _What? T_ hat's not nearly enough time to practice, not to mention the wardrobe changes, and the fittings. And on top  that, the time it'll take just to move all of the equipment." This is absolute _bullshit_. What i don't understand, is why can't they go find a barn or something. We got plenty of those around. And if it was good enough for a square dance or two back in _my day,_ then it it _oughta_ be good enough for them!"
> 
> "I wholeheartedly agree says Ichabod standing up, as he greeted his fellow members. "As I _..."_
> 
> "Now here's a young fellow who get's it. _Say,_  Is there any possibility you could ask that beautiful partner of yours, what's her name?"
> 
> "Lieutenant Abigail Mills", a woman chimed in.
> 
> "Yeah her." Do you think she could help in putting a stop to this."
> 
> "Well i.... Crane now tongue tied didn't want to get ahead of himself and agree to something he couldn't make good on. He also didn't want to have to face the wrath of his partner in offering up her name without her consent.
> 
> "I will run it by her, but I cannot guarantee any promises." To Be Continued


End file.
